Meras Lembranças
by Xia M
Summary: Porque, para haver nostalgia, são necessárias lembranças. ::Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika - Um ano depois:: ::Yaoi:: ::KaixTyson:: ::One-Shot::


_**N/A: **__Yo! Bem, não tenho muito a dizer aqui. Esta é apenas a minha resposta ao novo desafio da Ana, que foi escrita a uma velocidade incrível, num momento em que julgava que não conseguiria escrever nada de jeito até à data de encerramento do desafio. Espero que gostem._

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika: Um ano depois. Esta fanfic passa-se um ano depois da fic "Nostalgia", que escrevi há algum tempo atrás. Género Romance/Yaoi. Kai x Tyson. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Meras Lembranças**

-x-

A sala estava escura. Era impossível tentar ver alguma coisa naquele pequeno espaço, mesmo com as cortinas não escondendo as janelas. As silhuetas dos móveis eram quase imperceptíveis, não ajudando ao mínimo movimento pela sala de estar do pequeno apartamento.

Mas, para eles, a escuridão não era um problema. Na verdade, até era algo _bom_. No meio daquele negrume, os seus olhos tornavam-se mais audazes, os seus movimentos tornavam-se mais autênticos e as suas respirações eram o suficiente para os guiar.

Passos incertos foram se dirigindo até ao sofá, enquanto peças de roupa deslizavam dos seus corpos como se fossem seda. Toques urgentes, beijos descoordenados, murmúrios sem sentido preenchiam o local, enquanto os seus olhares perdiam-se na escuridão.

- Kai… - o nome do antigo capitão dos Bladebreakers ecoou na pequena sala, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do rapaz de 20 anos, agora dono das empresas do avô.

Uma nova onda de beijos teve início, destruindo o que restava da consciência do mundo e do que era certo ou errado. Só restou aqueles toques que faziam o jovem de 19 anos afundar-se na imensidão que era Kai Hiwatari.

Tyson trouxe o antigo companheiro para mais junto de si, abraçando-o com força. Gostaria de dizer que aquele toque irreverente que se prolongava pelo seu corpo era uma sensação normal, apenas mais uma recordação dos dias daquele passado ano, mas não. Era algo novo. Uma lembrança nova, que ele poderia um dia vir a esquecer.

_Não._

As lembranças ficam, não é? Fora ele mesmo que o dissera, naquela tarde, no escritório de Kai.

_As lembranças ficam. _

E aquela ficaria, com certeza. Mesmo que não se voltasse a repetir, mesmo que passasse a ser ignorado depois daquela noite, as lembranças daquele momento prevaleceriam na sua mente e, quando o voltasse a ver, elas o invadiriam numa sensação de nostalgia, que ele iria aproveitar a todos os níveis.

Mas, por agora, Tyson só queria aproveitar o momento. Afinal, quem diria que o final da reunião anual dos Bladebreakers resultaria em algo assim?

-x-

_**Algumas horas atrás…**_

- Ah, estou muito feliz por terem vindo todos! Foi uma noite esplêndida! – exclamou Tyson, espreguiçando-se à saída do restaurante.

- Nós tínhamos que vir. – disse Max, sorrindo. – A reunião anual dos Bladebreakers é uma tradição, certo?

- Claro que é! – respondeu Tyson, entusiasmado pelas palavras do loiro.

- Tyson, estás a ficar lamechas. – queixou-se Daichi, olhando de canto para o amigo.

- Ora seu…! – Tyson entraria numa briga sem sentido com o ruivo, se Ray não os separasse logo de início.

- Vá lá, tenham calma. Hoje não é dia de brigas. – disse o chinês, lançando um olhar ameaçador a Tyson. Este limitou-se a cruzar os braços, emburrado.

- Há coisas que nunca mudam. – comentou Hilary, rindo do jeito do rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros.

- O Tyson será sempre o Tyson, não é mesmo? – brincou Kenny, olhando para o amigo, com um sorriso.

Todos começaram a rir do jeito do antigo campeão, agravando-se a situação quando o mesmo corou de raiva. Sentindo a vontade de protestar aumentar a cada segundo que passava, o jovem ergueu o seu punho, repetindo o seu discurso ofendido na sua mente, até que viu Kai aproximar-se, desligando o telemóvel. A raiva desapareceu em instantes.

- Desculpem – começou ele, guardando o telemóvel no bolso do casaco. – Tinha mesmo que atender.

- Não tem problema. – disse Hilary, sorrindo e lançando um olhar exagerado a Kai.

- E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou Daichi, de braços cruzados.

- Hum, não sei. – disse Ray, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

- Pessoal, eu vou andando. – disse Tyson, surpreendendo os amigos.

- Quê? – exclamaram todos, igualmente surpresos.

- Mas estavas tão entusiasmado! – comentou Max, ainda não acreditando na decisão do amigo.

- Foi por causa do que nós dissemos? – perguntou Kenny, temendo ser um dos culpados da situação.

- Não, nada disso, chefe! Vocês não têm culpa, eu é que preciso mesmo voltar.

Os amigos olharam desconfiados para o adolescente, mas decidiram-se por deixá-lo ir, sem objecções. O que quer que lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça, era algo que ele não lhes queria contar no momento.

- Bem, sendo assim, depois falamos. – disse Ray, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Sim, claro! Eu depois ligo para todos vocês!

- Certo!

Após despedirem-se, Tyson, preparando-se para se ir embora, notou uma presença no local, próxima dele. Uma presença que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Kai…?

- Quando se vai oferecer ajuda a alguém e depois dá-se-lhe um beijo, o que fazer? – comentou o russo, lançando um olhar acusador a Tyson.

Tyson corou no mesmo instante, sentindo uma necessidade enorme de desaparecer dali e fugir do olhar que Kai lhe lançava. Bem que ele tentara fugir, não é? Ele apenas não tinha sido rápido o suficiente, estando agora na mira do colega, sem a menor rota de fuga.

- Ainda te lembras… - murmurou Tyson, mais para si mesmo, do que propriamente para o antigo companheiro.

- As lembranças ficam, não é mesmo? – disse Kai, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Tyson olhou surpreso para o rapaz e, logo depois, sorriu de forma malandra, entrando no jogo.

- Mas pensei que tivesses dito que viver preso às lembranças era ridículo. Já mudaste de ideias?

- Não. Mas isso não significa que não possa criar novas lembranças, as quais um dia irei esquecer. – respondeu Kai, observando o céu com interesse.

- Se as vais esquecer, porque precisas de lembranças novas? – perguntou Tyson, não percebendo a lógica estranha de Kai.

O mais velho aproximou-se de Tyson, olhando fixamente nos olhos cor de vinho deste. O mais novo corou novamente, inseguro da aproximação do colega. Quis protestar, mas o barulho ensurdecedor do bater do seu coração impedia-o de falar. Engoliu em seco, ainda colado àquele par de olhos violeta.

- Porque é interessante. – respondeu Kai, ainda observando o colega. – Não concordas?

Tyson podia não perceber muito bem a lógica, mas, no fundo, concordava com Kai. E, não podia mentir, aquela nova lembrança que se aproximava soava a algo _muito_ interessante.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Waaa! Fanfic curtinha, mas que deixa muito a desejar! 8D Sei que não será a melhor resposta, mas foi feita com amor.~ Podia estar mais desenvolvida, sim. Mas a minha cabeça anda demasiado cheia ultimamente, estão a acontecer muitas coisas na minha vida e isso não ajuda a que a inspiração apareça. Rezemos todos para que ela volte em breve. n.n/_

_Ana, o tal formato que te falei… decidi não fazer, mas tenho o molde antigo para depois te mostrar. Acho que vais gostar da surpresa. 8D _

_Pessoas, se acham que a fanfic merece reviews, então força. Cliquem no botãozinho aí abaixo e façam uma autora mal-humorada um pouco feliz._

_Bye, bye!~_


End file.
